1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to shielding apparatuses, and particularly, to a retractable shielding apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Shielding apparatuses are widely used in many fields to protect equipment from outside contaminant entry. However, the commonly used shielding apparatus cannot be adjusted and/or retracted.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.